I'm Not That Little Girl You Used To See
by igotsaflobbit
Summary: Zach and Cammie have known each other for years, but haven't seen each other in ages. So when Blackthorne does an exchange with Gallagher, what will happen to their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HAHA! I have Cammie here top do the disclaimer!**

**Cammie: How'd I get here?**

**me: I'm magical. don't ask. just say the discalimer.**

**Cammie: uh... you mean the thing where I say you don't own Gallagher Girls and stuff?**

**me: Good job! Enjoy!**

_CPOV_

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Get down here now!"

I peered down through the lower branches of the tree I was perched in. My mother was standing at the base of the tree looking up.

"Cammie, I know you're up there. Come down. The Goodes will be here soon. Joe too." I sighed.

"Is Zach coming?"

"Cammie."

"Well?"

"Yes, Cammie. So play nice. No flipping him over your shoulder. No forbidden moves."

"Whatever." I slid down the trunk of the tree. I could see dad grilling steaks in the backyard. It would seem that all of us were normal, everyday people, just hanging out. The last part would be true today, but the rest? Not so much. Both my parents, the Goodes, and Joe Solomon were spies. And ever since I cracked that NSA code at age four, dad swore I would be too.

"You are one mouthy seven year old, you know that?" mom said brining me out of my thoughts. I looked down.

"I don't try to be...Do you think Joe will bring his wife and daughter this time? I can't believe he kept it quiet so long!" I said brightly, changing the subject.

"Well, up until last year, your godfather had...people after him, so if anyone knew, Melodie and Tammy would have been in danger. They could have been kidnapped and used against him."

I pondered this as I helped Mom finish setting up.

_ZPOV_

"Mo-om. Cammie _hates _me." I said, okay whined.

"Zachary Jay Goode. Cammie does _not_ hate you. She just likes messing with you because she knows it gets to you." My dad cut in.

"Last month, she flipped me over her shoulder. The time before that, she jumped out of a tree on top of me."

"Honey, she's just playing. Besides you're bigger than she is," Mom said as we pulled into the Morgan's driveway.

After lunch, Cammie and I were in the yard. There was another girl here too. She was Joe's kid, who I didn't even know existed until this afternoon.

"I'm bigger than you," I said suddenly. "I could beat you up."

"Maybe, but I doubt you could beat Melodie. She's older then you," Cammie said, not looking up from the flower chain she was making.

"Dang right he couldn't beat me," Melodie said from behind me. I turned and studied her. She had her dad's hair and eyes, but otherwise looked like her mom.

"Let's not fight, though," Cammie said. "Let's play truth or dare. Zach, you go first."

"Uh, okay...Melodie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She didn't hesitate at all.

"I dare you to...run up and down the street yelling something about ninja bunnies."

Melodie got up and walked towards the gate.

"Melodie? Where are you going?" Tammy Solomon called.

"Ninja bunnies are attacking, Mom. Gotta warn the masses." She said with a straight face. I cracked up.

_CPOV_

We had played Truth or Dare for at least an hour so far.

"Your turn, Cammie."

"Mmm. Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without any hesitation. He never chose truth.

"I dare you to..." I bit my lip. I was out of ideas. Melodie leaned over to me.

"Dare him to kiss you," she whispered so quiet _I _barely heard her. Zach most definitely didn't.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He raised an eyebrow, but leaned towards me. I glanced at Melodie. 'Run' she mouthed. I grinned and ran.

"Cammie!" Zach complained, but he got up to chase me.

"Zach! Time to go!" Mrs. Goode called.

"Coming!" Then quieter. "Bye Cammie"

"Bye Zach, bye Cam." Melodie called from the gate she was with her parents. I waved.

"Bye!" I yelled. Little did I know it would be the last time I saw Mrs. Solomon or the Goodes again. And it would be years before Joe, Melodie, and Zach reappeared in my life.

**A/N Review? Pretty Please? i'll love you forever!**

**Cammie: can i go now?**

**me: uh, no. I need you here. **

**Cammie: why?**

**me: Confidential**

**Cammie: oh, okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh MY GOSH! I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in like forever, but I was on vacation for the last while and it completely slipped my mind to let y'all know I would be MIA for a while. So I'm giving you two chapters as a present! here's the first one!**

_ZPOV_

"Zach." I looked up. Mr. Solomon stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Solomon? Where's my parents? They were supposed to be back today." He sighed.

"They aren't coming back Zach. Chris Morgan is also MIA, and my wife is dead."

I was in shock. I was seven years old and an orphan.

"What about Cammie and Mrs. Morgan?"

"Rachel and Cammie are fine. They know."

"Melodie?"

"Kidnapped."

I stared at him. Poor Cammie. Her dad was one of the most important people in her life. And Melodie? I didn't even want to know what they were doing to her.

"You'll be going to a boarding school called Balckthorne Institute fro Boys. You'll stay year round."

"I don't want to go to some boarding school," I said. I was way too smart for my age. I'd be some kind of freak.

"Balckthorne is a school for spies, Zach. Chris your dad, and I went there as kids."

I nodded and walked out the door to the waiting car. There wasn't any arguing with Joe Solomon. Even if Blackthorne weren't spy school, I'd still go there if he said I was going to because Joe Solomon doesn't lose.

I guess I fell asleep on the car ride there, because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder. I grabbed my bags and stared at the dreary castle. Blackthorne. I put on my emotionless mask, straightened my shoulders, and walked towards the crowd of boys outside the school. Everyone was gawking at me. Great.

_CPOV_

It's been nine years since Dad went MIA and Mom became headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, AKA spy school. Last semester, my godfather, Joe Solomon, who I haven't seen in years, took the post of CoveOps teacher at my school. Now we're having a pop quiz. We at the Smithsonian and had until five o'clock to get to the Ruby Slipper exhibit tail free. Bex was walking ahead of me, spinning around in circles. I had transformed myself into an African American girl and Bex was now pale skinned and a red-head.

"Bex!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, Come on Cam! Live a little!"

I rolled my eyes. "We're trying to meet Mr. Solomon by 5."

"So? Ooh! Look! A couple of cuties!" I shook my head and grinned. ON a bench about a hundred yards away sat two teenage boys. One had dark brown hair and stunning green eyes, the other was like a Greek god. He had strawberry blonde hair and was _huge_.

"Which one?" I asked, wanting to know which boy she'd choose.

"The blonde," Bex said nodding her head decisively.

"Well go talk to him."

She grinned at me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me along too.

After talking to the boys for a while, it was obvious they were supposed to be a couple of the tails. They hesitated when asked about their school. They also hadn't figured out we were spies.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I have to meet Grandda at the Egyptian exhibit! Bye Elle!" Bex yelled jumping up. I was Elle, it was my cover name.

"Hey, I'll walk you there," the blonde said. He told us his name was Greg. Lie.

"Okay," Bex giggled. She grabeed Greg's arm.

"Bye, Becky!" I called after htem. "Bye Greg!"

"See ya, Elle."

"So, you need a handsome escort to anywhere, Elle?" the darkhaired boy asked. I turned back to face him.

_ZPOV_

I don't know why I offered, Beth and Elle were totally not spies. Just, giggly high schoolers. I probably did it because Elle was hot.

"We-ell," she said, glancing at a watch I hadn't noticed.

"I do have to meet my brother in twenty minutes..."

"Cool." I stood up and tugged one of her mini braids she had all over her head.

"Do NOT touch my hair. Black women do not like people touching their hair," Ell threatened.

I smirked and shrugged. She made a disgusted face and walked off. I didn't go after her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of me following her, just because she was pretty. That is, until I saw her self-satisfied smirk in a reflective window. I made a snap decision and ran to catch up with her. No girl gets the better of Zachary Goode. I pulled off my cap and stuck into my back pocket.

When I caught up with her, she rolled her eyes.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I teased. She shrugged.

"My brother won't be."

"Well, I'll deal with that later. Call it chivalry, but I'll get you to where you need to go."

"Great." She muttered. Then louder, she said, "What did you say your name was?"

_CPOV_

HE hesitated for a second before answering.

"Scott."

"So, Scott, what brings you to the Smithsonian?" I stepped closer to him. He swallowed.

"I, uh, school thing."

I took another step closer. "Uh... you only have fifteen minutes to meet your brother now."

He was off by ninety seconds. I nodded. Then I pushed him into the open closet behind him.

Scott's eyes widened. I had him kneeling with his hands tied behind his back in two minutes.

"So, _Scott_. Think I did a good job pretending to be Elle?" I whispered in his ear. I tied him to a pole. I walked out, locking the door behind me.

_ZPOV_

She locked me in a closet! And her name wasn't even Elle! She was a spy and Iahdn't picked up on it. _Tighten it up, Zach,_ I told myself.

No girl was going to get the best of Zach Goode! I tried to move my wrists, but she'd tied them too well.

Clenching my jaw, I pushed a button on my watch that would alert Grant to the fact that I was in trouble. I sat back unhappily to wait.

_CPOV_

I'd washed the paint off my skin, discarded my wig and changed clothes. I sashayed into the Ruby Slipper exhibit right on time. I grinned at Anna as she walked in at the same time.

"Nice job, ladies. You are the only two who made it here on time, with no tails." Joe Solomon stepped out of the shadows. He led me and Anna back to the van. Everyone else was there already.

"Ladies, there are maybe fifty people in the world who could have done that. By the end of this semester, there'd better be fifty-eight."

**A/N Please don't kill me for not updating! I'll manage sooner I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's the second chapter. Oh yeah... I don't own GG...*sob***

_ZPOV_

"Why didn't any7one tell us there was a girl's spy school?" Grant demanded when we were all shut into our dorms for the night.

Jonas looked up from his laptop. He rolled his eyes. I shook my head.

"They probably didn't trust us with the information, but something made them rethink that decision," Jonas said, eyes once again on the screen.

"Or they thought your tiny brain couldn't handle the thought of so many girls all in one place." I said smirking. Grant threw something at my head but I ducked just in time. It hit the wall and fell into the space between the wall and my bed. Graoning he retrieved it and shoved iit into one of his dresser drawers.

"Can't believe I missed," he muttered. I chuckled.

"I'm in! I think..." Jonas exclaimed quietly.

"In where?" I asked.

"Gallagher. They've got some major security, but I think I've managed to get through it all..."

"Jonas, you're a genius!" Grant said. "See if you can find the student profiles. I want to see that hot red head chick I tailed."

"Are girls and food all you think about?" I asked him.

"Pretty much!" he agreed cheerfully. Jonas rolled his eyes again.

"They won't look the same anyway, Grant," he said. "You heard Dr. Steve. These are spies-in-training. They would have used disguises."

A beep came from Jonas's laptop and a black text box appeared in the center of the screen.

'HELLO BOYS.' Appeared in neon green text. Jonas jerked his hands away from the keyboard before hesitantly typing a reply: I'm alone, and what makes you think I'm a guy?

I CAN SEE YOU. I KNOW YOU AREN'T ALONE. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL MALE.

How can you see us?

ALL THAT HACKING YOU TRIED TO DO? THAT ONLY SERVED TO ALRET ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND TO OPEN A SPECIAL MADE SPYWARE.

?

YOU AREN'T IN GALLAGHER'S REAL SITE. YOUR 'HACKING' DIDN'T GET YOU OUT OF THE FAKE SITE.

what!

YOU HEARD ME.

who are you?

YOU CAN CALL ME ELIZA.

BYE BYE BOYS.

The screen began to pixilate and thirty seconds later turned completely black. The batteries in the laptop were dead. I'm pretty sure we were all wondering the same thing at this point.

Who was this Eliza? And how did she _do that_?

_CPOV_

"Well, that was interesting," Macey said as we stared at the screen of Liz's bright blue laptop.

"That blonde one was the one who tailed me to Solomon," Bex said.

"I say we hack them back." I put in.

"Well, I would, but I don't know who they are." Liz poursed her lips and put her chin on her fists. Bex huffed.

"Well there goes that plan," she said.

We all got off Liz's bed and crawled into our own. Just another random Wednesday night.

"Night ladies," I said.

I was once again Macey's personal life-sized Barbie doll. Every Saturday morning was the same. The girls would wake me up at six. I would shower and put on a Macey approved outfit, and then Liz would do my hair, Bex my make-up and Macey would say yay or nay. Then they would get ready and we'd head for breakfast.

During today's beauty session, I was thinking about stuff that had been bothering me. Specifically our CoveOps mission, the mysterious black thorn (blackthorne?) that I'd over heard Mr. Solomon talking to my mom about, and the contaminated East wing.

Wait. Holy Crap. MY eyes flew open. I should have remembered this ages ago.

"There's no ventilation access to the East wing from the chemistry labs." I said in a rush. "It couldn't be contaminated."

"Um, Cammie? Are you sure?" Liz asked from behind me.

"Cam, how many ventilation shafts are there in the kitchens?" Bex asked.

"Fourteen," I said immediately. "Unless you're counting the pantry. Are you counting the pantry?"

"She's sure," Macey said with an eye roll.

"Why would they lie to us like that?" Liz asked, resuming her work on my hair.

"They're spies. It's what they do," I said.

"Something big is happening." Bex tapped a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, but _what_?" I asked. The crucial question.

_ZPOV_

"Well boys, some of you might be wondering what this is all about." Dr. Steve rubbed his hands together excitedly. I glanced around the dim interior of the helicopter. I could hear the blades whirling outside. We'd just been given permission to remove our blindfolds. I saw my roommates among the assortment of Blackthorne students. "Well, we've been given an excellent opportunity," he continued. The blades sounded like they were stopping. "Oh excellent, I do believe we've landed. Anyway, all you excellent young gentlemen have been chosen for this because you are in the top of your class." Dr. Steve opened the door revealing beautifully manicured lawns. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well, here it is (finaly). soooo sorry for not updating in ages. I had a bunch of stuff to do. look at me and my excuses. tsk tsk.**

**Cammie: I still can't find Zach! Where'd you put him!**

**me: uhh. well you see... You know that shovel I had? I kinda buried Zach in my backyard. **

**Cammie: What!**

**me: don't worry! I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. think of it as character building for him.**

**Cammie: Grrr...**

**me Uh-oh. Gotta go guys! *runs***

**Cammie: come back here! *chases***

Normally, Saturday morning breakfasts are noisy and cheerful affairs. I guess today's still was for everyone else, but for my friends and me, it felt like there was a two ton safe hanging over our heads waiting to drop.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have an important announcement to make." My mom's voice echoed through the hall near the end of the meal. "This year we will be having some special guests. I would like you to welcome some of the students from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

Jaws dropped, forks clattered against plates as the doors to the Hall opened. In walked a small crowd of boys of varying ages.

"But where are they going to _stay_?" I heard Eva ask form down the table. Everything suddenly made sense.

"The East Wing," my fiends and I all said together.

_ZPOV_

Almost as soon as we entered the Great Hall/Dining Room, breakfast was over for the girls.

"At least we get to eat," Grant said as we sat at one of the vacated tables. "Too bad all the girls are going to be in town by now."

"We get to go into town when we finish here too," Jonas said.

"Oh yeah!" Grant brightened considerably. I rolled my eyes. There were pretty much two things Grant thought about: food and girls. Speaking of girls...

Before they'd left, I'd locked eyes with a pretty blondish brunette sitting with three friends. I had the feeling I'd seen her before, but the only girls I had seen in years were the preppy or geek girls in the town Blackthorne was near and Melodie Jackson, our CoveOps teacher.

Thinking about Melodie reminded me of another Melodie I had once known. Melodie Solomon. I frowned when I remembered she'd been kidnapped around the time my parents had gone MIA. The same time two other people were murdered or had gone MIA: Tammy Solomon and Chris Morgan. Melodie's mom and Cammie Morgan's dad. Cammie...

"Holy—" I started to yell.

"Zach!" Jonas interrupted me.

"Sorry. It's just I realized who that girl was."

"Which girl?" Grant asked. "There were like _hundreds._"

"The one who looked at me. The one I locked eyes with."

"So who is she?" Jared asked. He was another sophomore. He lived in the dorm next to us and was a friend.

"Cammie Morgan."

"Who's _that_?" Grant asked.

"When I was a kid, my parents were best friends with the Morgan's and the Solomon's. I haven't seen Cammie in years."

"Hmm. She was pretty hot," Jared said, looking sideways at me. I shrugged.

"I guess."

Suddenly, Jared, who was across from me, looked up. I turned around to see the headmistress and a guy walking towards us. They looked familiar.

"Well, Zach, it certainly has been a long time."

"Mrs. Morgan? Mr. Solomon?"

She smiled and nodded.

"At least you remember us. I was afraid after nine years you would have forgotten us. Joe, can you give the town rules? I've got a bunch of paperwork to do."

Mr. Solomon turned his gray eyed gaze on us.

"When in town stick to your cover no matter what. No exceptions." He walked away.

"So Zach, you ganna introduce us to Cammie or do we have to go looking?" Jared asked.

"Touch her and you _will_ die."

Jared laughed.

_CPOV_

"He didn't recognize me! He didn't even nod! Have I really gotten that plain-looking?"

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were in the booth way back in the most shadowed corner of the little diner. Even after nine years, and I had recognized Zach, bet he'd just stared blankly at me. It hurt.

"Shh, honey. It'll be okay. Besides, you are _not_ plain-looking." Liz stroked my hair.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Bex offered. I smiled weakly.

"No thanks."

"Anyway, I have a better idea. We're gonna make him jealous. We'll make him suffer for ever forgetting about you," Macey said.

"Let's do it," I said. It was revenge time. Gallagher girl style.

It was five o'clock and I was sitting on the steps to the pavilion waiting for my boyfriend, Josh.

"Hey, Cam." I looked up into his smiling face. I was so lucky to have a guy who was incredibly understanding.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, I've been sneaking out every night to see a guy from town!" It all came out in a rush. Mom and Mr. Solomon stared at me._

"_Does he know?" She looked at me evenly._

"_NO."_

"_Well, you at least need to tell him you go to Gallagher. It'll be worse for you if he finds out from someone else."_

"_Rachel—"_

"_No Joe, some things she has to experience herself."_

"_Josh?"_

"_Yeah, Cam?"_

"_I have a confession to make. I'm not homeschooled. I go to Gallagher."_

"_What?" He dropped my hand like it was a snake._

"_I', sorry I lied. My mom is the headmistress. But I knew you'd hate me if I told you the truth." I turned away._

"_cam, wait. I...I'm glad you didn't tell me about Gallagher. I would have missed out on something special." He smiled gently._

"_Oh, I should probably tell you... My dad died a few years back."_

"_I'm sorry." He kissed my hair. I shook my head._

"_Just watch out for my godfather."_

_Josh laughed._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hi Josh!" I jumped up. HE wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my ahir.

We walked to the theater where Josh bought tickets while I stood in line for popcorn and soda.

After the show, Josh kissed me goodnight at the end of main street. As I started the trek back to Gallagher, I saw a shape out of the corner of my eye, headed the same way. A shape with brown hair and green eyes.

I smiled. Macey's plan was now in motion.

**A/N **

**Cammie: YAAAAH!**

**me: don't kill me! *running around the coffe table with very ticked off Cam pursueing***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it' so short, but at least I finally updated! Yay me! I don't own anything. *Sighes***

_ZPOV_

I wandered through Roseville, looking for Cammie. I had to talk to her. There she was. On the pavilion steps.

I froze as a boy walked over to her.

"Hey, Cam." He said, smiling like a moron. She jumped up.

"Hi Josh!" she said happily. He put his arm around her waist. My stomach clenched and an angry monster reared inside my chest. _He can't do that she's mine!_

I felt the sudden urge to beat the crap out of Jimmy. Wait. They can't know she's dating him. Her mom would never let her date a civilian. A smug smirk replaced my furious expression. I wandered around town, occasionally bumping into Jonas and Grant. When it was time to go back to Gallagher, I was alone. There was a couple walking hand in hand ahead of me.

I was a hundred yards behind them when I recognized Cammie. She and Jimmy stopped at the corner and he kissed her good-bye. I wanted to rip off his head.

"So did you talk to your girl in town?" Grant asked.

"No," I gorund out. "I did not."

"Well why not? You sadi you had some catching up to do."

"Yeah, well, Cam was busy, so we haven't gotten caught up yet."

"Well, here she comes now, so go talk!" Jonas said as he pushed me forward. I turned and saw Cammie and her friends walking our way. At that moment, I was so glad I don't blush.

"Mr. Goode, a word."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Mr. Solomon had suddenly appeared behind me out of nowhere.

"I—uh..." I glanced back at the girls. "Sure."

He led me to a deserted classroom.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and if you ever hurt her, it will be worse for you. Got it?"

"Uh, Mr. Solomon?" I swallowed. "What if we're, uh, paired up in P&E? Does that count?"

"I'm not talking about the possibility of you bruising her a bit during a training excersice. I'm talking about her heart and abusiveness."

"Not much chance for me anyway. She's already got what's-his-name, Jimmy." I casually threw the name out there to see how he'd react. HE surprised me by not changing his expression.

"Oh, we know all about Josh." Solomon's voice was full of hate and disdain. "Rachel is actually promoting it as long as he never finds out the truth. He even knows she goes to Gallagher."

Mr. Solomon began to leave the room. He paused.

"Remember what I said, Mr. Goode." Then he was gone. I was alone.

**A/N Well whaddya think? Review and tell me! Any plot advice is welcome as well. anything to put in a few twists and turns! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back from the dead! HOoray! This chpter's longer than the last one... sooo. ya.**

**me: *whispers* Hey Zach Do the disclaimer!**

**Zach: Do I ahve to?**

**me: *glares* yes. you most certainly do.**

**Zach: Well she doesn't own any of it. 'Cept for Kel. and um... the plot.**

**me: But I will someday! I will rule the world!**

**Zach: How ,many cookies did you have?**

**me: I dunno, a lot. Wh****y?**

**Zach: OKay people, just read. Ignore the sugar high crzy person!**

_CPOV_

"Hey, Bex, haven't we seen that guy before?"

"Um... Looks familiar..."

"Those two were two of the guys trying to hack us," Liz offered.

"Greg!" Bex whispered.

"What?" Macey asked.

"He was pretending to be some guy named Greg on our CoveOps pop quiz!"

"Mmm. He's hot," Macey observed.

"You should go talk to him, Bex," Liz said.

"If Cammie comes too."

"What?" I cried.

"C'mon, Cam! You can flirt with the other guy!"

"No. NO flirting. But I'll come," I said, resigned. I took a deep breath and followed Bex towards the boys.

_ZPOV_

"So, Zach is it true that—."

"Um, no. Whatever it is, no." I dodged around the most annoying teenage gossip in the known universe, also known as Tina Walters.

"Hey! Morgan!" I called.

Cammie kept walking. If anything, she sped up. I guess she wasn't too happy with me. I'd sort of forced her into being my guide around the school.

"If you can't keep up, get out, Blackthorne Boy," she called over her shoulder.

Dang she could walk fast. I barely managed to keep her in sight as she 'showed' me to Covert Operations.

"Gallagher Girl, that wasn't very nice," I whispered in her ear when she finally stopped.

"Deal."

"Someone's touchy."

"I'm not talking to you Zachary."

I fell silent. Obviously, she was mad at me fro some reason. _'What did I do?'_ I wondered.

I didn't try to talk to talk to her the rest of the way to CoveOps. Instead, I remembered the last time I'd seen her.

_I'd told her I could beat her up. Surprisingly, she had agreed with me. We played Truth or Dare with Melodie Solomon until Cammie ran out of dares for me. Melodie had given her the idea to dare me to kiss her. When I'd tried, she had run. I didn't want to kiss her, the idea had been revolting, but not doing it meant I lost and Zachary Goode does not lose. So I'd chased her._

'_I never did get to kiss her,' _I mused. The idea wasn't so revolting now...

_CPOV_

When we reached the secret elevator leading to the Subs, there was a note from Mr. Solomon on the mirror.

_Front lawn, ladies and gentlemen._

'_Why does Mr. Solomon want us to meet him on the front lawn?'_ I wondered. I turned and started back the way we'd come.

"Gallagher Girl, what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Mr. Solomon wants us to go to the front lawn, so we go," I snapped. I started walking faster. I heard Zach sigh and speed up.

'_Serves him right. He_ forgot_ me,' _I thought acidly.

When we got to the front of the school, I was surprised to see, not Mr. Solomon, but a young women with startling green eyes and a crescent scar next to her left eye waiting for us.

Zach chuckled. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was smirking.

"Mr. Solomon asked me to teach today. He had something that required his immediate attention," the woman said. She had a Scottish accent. "Let's see what you know girls, tell me about myself."

"You punch left, but write right," Mick said.

"You either enjoy a fight and are reckless, or you got caught once," Bex said.

"You're from Scotland, but not a big city," Anna said.

"Five out of six. Not bad ladies. Most people say I'm reckless, and I won't argue, I'm action oriented. But I'm not from Scotland, though my mam was. I was born and raised in the south of Missouri. My name is Melodie Jackson. I teach CoveOps at Balckthorne."

Mouths dropped. The Scottish burr had disappeared, replaced with a midwestern/southern twang. She was good.

"Ms. Jackson? What exactly are we doing today?" Tina asked timidly.

Ms. Jackson turned her green eyed gaze on Tina.

"And you are...?"

"Tina. Tina Walters."

"Well, Tina, today we're going to be training. Do you girls have athletic shorts? Go put 'em on. Boys, your stuff's over there in the van."

"I thought being here we'd get out of this," grumbled one of the boys.

"Just for that, I'll let you do double, Jared," MS. Jackson drawled. Boys snickered.

"And y'all can join him."

Groans echoed across the lawn.

**A/N Review review review s'il te plait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yo. So I'm back from the dead. Sorry about the wait... Anyway, on a hapier note, Zach is here to do the disclaimer again!**

**Zach: If I say it will you let me go?**

**me: No, it's too much fun messing with you!**

**Zach: *curses under breath***

**me: what was that?**

**Zach; Just saying you're the most wonderful person in the entire universe.**

**me: *glares suspiciously* Riiight.**

**Zach: She doesn't own anyhting. At all. Ever. **

**me: Shut up. Your're crushing my dreams. Read and review, okay?**

_CPOV_

I was so sore, I could barely move.

Melodie Jackson had run us _hard_. We ran around campus, stretched and did all kinds of stuff to strengthen muscles.

When we finally dragged ourselves to breakfast, I saw Ms. Jackson at the teacher's table.

"Of course she's perfectly fine," Bex grumbled Liz and Macey were laughing at the two of us. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Let's see you so Miss I'm-not-really-a Scot-I'm from-the-Midwest's course. Then you come talk to me," I said. "Ugh. She barely broke a sweat."

Mr. Solomon walked through the doors of the Hall. I watched him as he walked up to the teacher's table. Mom asked him a question and he shook his head.

Ms. Jackson's grip on her fork tightened for a few seconds as Mr. Solomon sat next to her. She nodded at him before beginning to eat again.

There was something off about her…

_ZPOV_

Ms. Jackson was acting really weird. She didn't look at Mr. Solomon all throughout breakfast.

"Did you see how nervous Ms. Jackson was when Solomon walked in?" Grant asked once we were safely back in our dorm that night.

"Yeah, she didn't even look at him, or talk to him unless he asked her a direct question," Jonas put in. "Hey Zach, have you mad e any progress talking to Cammie?"

I sighed. "No, it's like she's avoiding me. And I can't figure it out."

"Dude you probably ticked her off. Or she just hates your guts."

"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming, Grant."

"You're welcome."

Grant and Jonas started a debate on whether Cammie hated my guts on not, and I tuned out. Looking out the window, I saw a dark shape crossing the lawn. Upon closer inspection, I saw the shape was Cammie. I smirked as a plan formulated in my mind.

"I'm going for a walk guys. See ya later."

They didn't even look up.

_COPV_

Zach nearly made me jump out of my skin when he called my name as I was sneaking back into school after a date with Josh.

"What do you want Zach?"

"Just to talk. You've been avoiding me Gallagher Girl," he accused. I said nothing. It was true.

Turning, I saw Zach was leaning casually against the wall.

"Okay, so talk."

"When I left, Grant and Jonas were debating whether or not you hated my guts," he said.

"At the moment, yes I do. And this is relevant because?" I asked turning to go to my room.

"Why?"

"Why _what_?" I snapped.

"Why do you hate my guts?" Zach seemed genuinely confused.

"Let's see… You disappeared for nine years, and I don't even get so much as an e-mail! Then, you show up at my school and barely glance twice at me, I know I'm plain, but I would have expected you to at least wave! I thought we were friends, Zach!"

I stormed off, not waiting for his reply.

_ZPOV_

I wanted to tell her we _were _friends. And of course I didn't recognize her, the last time I saw her she was seven! Blackthorne having a no outside contact policy didn't help either. And plain? Never! Cammie was without a doubt, the most drop dead gorgeous girl in the entire school. Her unawareness of this fact made her that much prettier.

_Oh geez,_ I thought. _Now you've done it. Gone and fallen in love with a girl who used to be one of your only friends. _

Maybe I should have run after her and told her what I thought, but I didn't. I just walked back to my dorm thinking about what she'd said.

**A/N me: Ooohh! Zach's in LUURVE!**

**Zach: *blushes* Shut up.**

**me: i made him blush! Yes! *punches air***

**Zach: *looks like he's questioninty my sanity* Just reveiw, and ignore the crazy hyped up chick over there.**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Okay, I'm so sorry this is just an A/N, but there are some important things to be said (written?) truth is guys, I've sort of lost interest in this story. I really don't remember where it was going, and it's been so long, I don't think I could get my ideas back. Also, there's other stuff I'd rather do. Sorry. Fact of life. Anyhoo. I'm putting this up for adoption, because I think it'd be a shame to have to just take it down or leave it up unfinished. So I'm looking for someone who will promise to finish it. You can make edits if you feel like it, but don't change the story line too much. Again, I apologize for all you who wanted another chapter.**


	9. THE TORCH IS PASSED

Hello all you people who wish me dead and call me nasty names because I simply cannot continue this story. I have given it to xXfree spiritXx. A long time ago actually, so now it is out of my hands. Go bother someone else. This story will be deleted in ONE WEEK. ONE! Got it? Good. All flames will be used to light my candles. Or roast marshmellows. Oooh, or I could light my fireplace with them. Anyway, I'll find some use for them other than as an insult to myself. If you got a problem with me, don't bother me with it cuz I don't care.

Lotsa love,

flobbit


	10. the resumation of my writing

Okay, so I lied. I never took this story down. I missed it too much, and I feel rather strange giving my writing to someone else. I decided that I just can't abandon this, and am re-reading it to renew my inspiration, and am planning on resuming writing either this weekend, or next weekend after finals are over. This is my final decision, this story shall not be abandoned, it's just very delayed right now. Anyway, I'll take down all the author's notes and stuff once I've got another chapter. And thanks to all those reviewers who gave me nice compliments, and encouragement. You guys were the ones who inspired me to begin this again.

Lotsa love,

flobbit


End file.
